Penetrado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: –¿Qué siento al ser penetrado?...–Arthur agrandó los ojos, desacomodándole la corbata, lo dejó atónito, en silencio esperando a que se le hubiera trabado la lengua al terapeuta o fuera otro motivo el que lo llevaba a una pregunta tan descarada. USxUK.


Aquí está el siguiente del fic que subí esta mañana, estoy más rápida, lloraré gaymente de la alegría que me produce esto. Por estar feliz, creo que seguiré subiendo yaois y USxUK el día de hoy.

**Pareja:**Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Arthur siendo pasivo, uke, como sea.

El inglés había entrado hace unos veinte minutos, respondiendo las preguntas ligeramente como el galán que era, con una sonrisa pequeña y una leve mueca cuando era algo extraño, pero lo que le preguntó a continuación lo dejó atónito, sin habla, en silencio esperando a que se le hubiera trabado la lengua al terapeuta o fuera otro motivo el que lo llevaba a una pregunta tan descarada.

–¿Qué siento al ser penetrado? –agrandó los ojos, desacomodándole la corbata, riendo suavemente, definitivamente se había trabado.

–Sí, ¿qué se siente? –

El inglés le encaró con los ojos, dedicándole una mirada seria, pero el experto podía con esas miradas, alzó la ceja, el inglés quiso escapar melodramáticamente por la ventana, lastima que era un quinto piso y quizás no la contara, aunque siendo nación quizás…, no, tenía que enfrentar eso como un hombre ¿tenía que aceptar ser el pasivo como un hombre?...sonaba mal, bastante mal, aunque es un mito afirmar que el que es penetrado es el pasivo.

–Yo me pongo en cuatro o de frente, me la mete… nos corremos, fin del cuento. –sonrió con una sonrisa de "no me preguntes más o te mato", el especialista ni se inmuto.

Excelente, un británico más amargado que él.

–Bien bien, -maldito bastardo- señor, le diré…–suspira, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y comprime un poco el trasero, para no recordar exactamente que se siente tener a Alfred abriéndole las piernas, susurrarle su nombre e invadir su ano con precocidad.

El tipo lo mira y asiente, para que continúe, Arthur lo maldice más por lo bajo.

–Me baja…o me bajo los pantalones, luego los bóxer depende en que instancia estemos, a veces, cuando estoy borracho yo mismo masturbo a mi pareja, me lubrico y grito, me ahogo en suspiros y me la meto profundo, me estremezco, es dura y caliente, roza todo dentro de mí, se me cierran los ojos con el contacto, deliro y junto las piernas sintiendo más húmedo allí adentro, tiemblo… Alfred me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha y erótica, me calienta más, que me arremeta se siente exquisito, más cuando está enojado o celoso, es un animal, soy un jodido pervertido ¿en serio no puedo saltarme esto? –

–Es necesario…–

El inglés suspira más ronco mientras sonroja sus mejillas desviando un poco la mirada.

–Se siente bien…se siente extraño, cuando mete sus dedos en mi culo me estremezco, se me endurece más, no lo evito, lo beso, lo muerdo dispuesto a que me devore y me parta en dos, los dedos dan más círculos, agito la cadera, quiero sentirlos más profundo y algo más grueso, porque sé que es él quien me desea, quien quiere metérmela pronto, quien me arremete contra la pared, me desnuda y me hace gritar groserías una y otra vez, entre más enfadado esté él o yo el ritmo aumenta…he tenido bastante sexo en mi vida, Jones no tanto, pero con él es diferente…–suspira agitándose un poco.

Se remueve en la silla, no quiere cerrar los ojos, sabe que si lo hace estará el menor allí, entre su cabeza acosándolo, besándolo, estremeciéndole y mordiéndolo, él se deja acariciar, se deja hacer, participa, pero quiere sentirlo fuerte, cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo es nítido.

–Él quizás es diferente, me estremece con la mirada, su cuerpo sobre el mío se agita, enciende cada gramo de mi piel con una leve palabra de amor, quizás no se lo diga muy seguido ¡maldición, me gustaría! pero no puedo, no tanto, él me mira… sólo estamos los dos, el espacio se hace pequeño, lo beso como si fuera el último, porque no temo que me deje, tengo miedo de que esto no funcione, que nos sonriamos y digamos bye bye…

–¿Lo ama…?–

–¿Es necesario decirlo? –rió suavemente el inglés.

–Supongo que no…–el frío contacto con la hoja de notas hizo poner tenso al mayor.

–¿Palabra más usada en el acto? –

–"Ahh" y quizás "more"–

–Palabra…–sonrió un poco el señor.

–Alfred… –

–¿Alguna otra? –

–"Dammit, I love you" –

El terapeuta alzó sus anotaciones, sonrió, le susurró al inglés que se podía retirar unos segundos y que en un par de minutos más entrara junto a su pareja, había anotado todo lo que deseaba, ahora ambos tendrían que escucharlo y quizás morir de vergüenza en el proceso, quizás no era tan necesario, pero aunque no lo pareciera, al terapeuta le habían agradado ellos dos.

**N.A:** Bien, aquí está la parte de Inglaterra, es un pervertido, le gusta que le hagan cositas malas, pero en fin, el siguiente sabrán porque están allí y las reacciones de los dos juntos al escuchar lo que dijeron escondidamente en sus sesiones :D , viva el USxUK!


End file.
